Peacock
by unicornbloodd
Summary: After enjoying a party at Rachel's house, the two find themselves in Finn's bed shortly after.


It all started at Rachel's, he dad were out of town again. Ever since the first party that was held at the Berry residence, Rachel had loosened up a bit. She was still the same in some aspects, but now she tried to throw a party any chance she got.

Finn was picked to be the designated driver again, not that he minded. He wasn't really into drinking anyways. But it was sad how quickly his friends got drunk. Finn rolled his eyes at Brittany dancing shirtless. Clad in a neon green zebra printed bra, Santana crying over whatever set her off. And the loud cackling of Mercedes & Tina.

Finn excused himself to the bathroom, after his pee break he walked back into the chaos. His step-brother Kurt grabbed his wrist and pulled him down to the circle of teenagers.

"Play spin the bottle with us," he said cheerfully. Finn raised his eyebrow at the boy.

"Didn't that end badly for you last time?" He questioned sitting down. Kurt shrugged.

"Blaine and I are together now and he's not even here." Kurt smiled. The first spins were boring, Rachel gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek. Tina & Mike shared a cute peck. When the bottle landed on Brittany on Santana's turn, Finn watched Santana aggressively pull Brittany towards her. He wasn't going to lie, watching his best friend make out with her girlfriend was pretty hot. But he and Kurt soon had to pull the couple apart.

Now it was Finn's turn, when he spun the bottle it landed on the blond with the Bieber hair cut. Everyone around them oh'd & ah'd. It was a bit awkward when Finn and Sam's eyes first met. But after coming to the realization most of them wouldn't remember this moment in the morning he decided to go for it.

He leaned in closer to Sam, who then closed in the remaining distance and connected their lips. It was shorted than Finn wanted or expected. When Sam pulled away he just smirked at Finn, who sat there and licked his lips in shock.

The opening tune of Katy Perry's Peacock started playing from Rachel's stereo. Finn just sat in silence wrapped in his own thoughts while the songs lyrics etched themselves in his head.

Later on, when everything started to slow down, Kurt decided he was going to leave early. He wanted to see Blaine before his curfew. He suggested he take the boys home so drunk driving wouldn't have to be an option.

"Where's Sam?" Kurt asked irritated. "I'm ready to go," he added.

Finn sighed and shrugged. "Go. I'll find him," he suggested. Kurt smiled and thanked his brother before somehow getting all the boys to his car safely. Finn went off to find Sam, who had stripped himself of his jeans and ran. He hadn't been seen since.

Walking though Rachel's quiet house, he finally found Sam hunched over the toilet in one of bathrooms. Sighing, Finn squatted down and hoisted one of Sam's arms over his shoulder. He helped the boy up to his feet, Finn groaned. He wasn't expecting Sam to be this heavy.

Not bothering to say goodbye to the girls, Finn brought Sam to his car. He opened the door and helped Sam in and strapped the seat belt over him. Walking over to the other side of the car, he turned it on and pulled away from Rachel's house.

Driving to his house, Finn helped Sam back out of his car and brought him up to his room. Laying him down on his bed. Finn sighed and looked at Sam. "Finn! Is this your room?" Sam suddenly sat up and spoke loudly. Finn's eyes got large at his volume, "Shh! You'll wake my mom and Burt." He said above a whisper.

Sam looked at Finn, surprised he was actually staying quiet. "Dude, where's my pants?" Sam said his words obviously slurred. He was looking down at his leg while Finn chuckled and shook his head. "Sam. Shut up."

"Do you know where my pants are?" Sam questioned. "Did you take them?" Sam smiled. Finn laughed and shook his head. "Oh pants where have you gone! You've left my legs bare and-" Finn rushed to his bed and covered Sam's mouth.

"Dammit Sam, shut up." Finn said looking at the boy. Sam moved Finn's hand, "You took them didn't you?" This time his voice lower. "You like that kinky shit huh?" He smirked. Finn looked at him with confusion written all over his face.

Sam leaned forward and kissed Finn, who didn't protest or move. A hand moved to Finn's waist. Getting lost in the kiss, Finn's hand was pressed on the back of Sam's neck. Bring the boy closer to him. Sam's hand moved his from Finn's waist and slowly made his way to Finn's pants.

He messed with his belt a bit before Finn pulled away and looked at Sam. "Whoa, what are you doing?" He asked out of breath. "I want to see your peacock!" Sam mentioned excitedly, the effects of the alcohol still present.

Finn looked at him like he lost his mind. The blond kept quiet, he managed to slip his down Finn's pants as he continued to smirk at him. "Maybe you should lay down." Finn stuttered while Sam gripped his hand around Finn. "And s-sleep." He added.

"I rather play with you," Sam said quietly. "Sam.. I- _wow_" Finn breathed throwing his head back. A moan started to build up at the back of Finn's throat while Sam kissed down his neck. The actions continued until Finn suddenly grabbed Sam's arm firmly. "Sam. Stop."

The blond's lips turned into a pout before he obeyed and let go of Finn. "Lay down and go to sleep." Sam laid down and pulled the blankets over his body. Finn did the same, when he was finally comfortable he felt Sam snuggle up to his side.

He looked at the bow next to him who was already fast asleep. Looking back on tonight's events he went through that night. Finn didn't know what to think or where his feelings were for the boy laying next to him. He just smiled, content where he was. He yawned before closing his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
